


Illusions

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 15





	Illusions

Therese brushed the bangs off Carol's forehead. They lay in bed, Carol on her back, one arm under the pillow, the other running up and down Therese's back.  
"Carol".  
Pregnant pause.  
Carol waited.  
"Carol".  
"Hmmm?"  
"Did you hear that Greek boy Milo is going straight?"  
Carol chuckled. "Is he now? I wish him luck".  
Therese lay on her side, snuggling into Carol who held her close.  
"Have you ever, you know." asked Therese.  
Carol lifted her head to look at Therese.  
"You're full of surprises."  
Taking her arm out from under the pillow Carol held Therese in both arms.  
"No, my darling. Have you?"  
Therese lifted her head looking at Carol who returned her gaze.  
"No", was Therese's reply.

"Well. That's that."


End file.
